This project addresses broad Challenge Area (12): Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics Education (STEM), and specific Challenge Topic 12-OD-101*: Efficacy of educational approaches toward promoting STEM competencies. Project Title: Evaluation of the Impact of a Sustained Scientist in the Classroom Program In the current application, we are proposing to evaluate the efficacy of the sustained Vanderbilt University- Metropolitan Nashville Public Schools-Tennessee State University-Meharry Medical College-Fisk University GK12/Scientist in the Classroom Program (SCP) on the long-term impact of placement of scientists in middle school classrooms to enhance the learning and teaching of science. Vanderbilt University, in partnership with Meharry Medical College and Metropolitan Nashville Public Schools (MNPS), was a recipient of one of the first GK12 grants and a three year renewal in 2003, for a total of six years of funding. The basic model of this program has been to partner graduate or postgraduate fellows with middle school teachers to team-teach hands-on/inquiry-based science in middle school classrooms. Like other universities with GK12 programs, we conducted formative evaluation within our program, demonstrating an increase in teachers'understanding of the nature of science, an increase in student understanding of science through pre- and post-content tests, and an increase in fellows'communication skills. Although our program, like others, has demonstrated short term impacts on participants, what has been lacking is the effect of this intervention on long-term and sustained changes in STEM learning and teaching, preparation of future STEM faculty, and institutional change. Vanderbilt is uniquely poised to carry out the proposed evaluative study of the efficacy of a scientist-teacher partnership model on enhancing STEM competencies for several reasons: 1) Vanderbilt is only one of two programs out of 189 nationally that has sustained the primary GK12 model with no continuing federal funding. 2) Vanderbilt is the only site with four higher education partners which has led to strengthened relationships and collaborative programs contributing to the stability of the program. 3) A high degree of trust has developed between the universities and the public school system with an understanding and confidence that the program will continue;this has resulted in significant funding from the school system for sustainability of the program. 4) The enthusiastic support of teachers and principals within the public school system and the sustainability of the program during many top administrative changes support the belief that the program will continue. 5) We have had an amazing level of consistency within the program, with only two program coordinators during the ten years;partnership with the same school system;a focus on the same grades (middle school);a multidisciplinary theme;and the same original partners and primary PIs (with two additional universities added in 2003/2005). It should also be noted that this model, started at Vanderbilt, is now being implemented by several other GK12 sites throughout the country as they begin to focus on sustainable, post- NSF funding models. The studies proposed in the current application will examine the impact of this ten-year program on K-12 students, teachers, and graduate fellows, as well as the impact on the university and school system partners as described in detail below. The power of this study lies with the longevity of the program, access to all of the previous participants for interviews and surveys, and the opportunity to obtain longitudinal data for a large number of students who experienced fellows matched to control students without a scientist. Because our program has remained consistent in program design, program directors, program coordinators, and partner school system for ten years, we will be able to utilize a wealth of data based on a stable, long-term intervention. These factors will be of great importance as we ascertain the impact of the program. Results from these findings could provide sufficient information to determine if the program resulted in changed student attitudes or achievement in science;changed teacher practice in the classroom resulting in increased use of inquiry-based science lessons, and enhanced understanding of science concepts;enhanced understanding of the needs of K-12 schools by fellows, and strengthened communication and teaching skills;and increased integration of program components into regular graduate educational programs at the universities. In addition, if results demonstrate significant impacts on participants, this information could provide other K-12 programs with a model to adapt for sustaining their GK12 program beyond federal funding. Results from the proposed studies have the potential to contribute crucial information to determine whether scientist teacher partnerships both in and outside the classroom dramatically enhance the learning and teaching of STEM concepts. Public Health Relevance: The Vanderbilt University GK12/Scientist in the Classroom Program (SCP) has partnered scientists and teachers in middle school classrooms in an effort to enhance the learning and teaching of science. Over the past nine years, some of the goals of the program have been to increase the science achievement of middle and high school students and to encourage students to pursue careers in science. The proposed project will evaluate the long-term impact of scientists in middle school classrooms.